zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Change of a fox.
I was a happy boy, I had a dream, I thought life was perfect, even my colleagues showed me the opposite, they put a muzzle, they made me uncomfortable, and since then I'm not the same, who knows this story, recognize this name,similar to wild,i am,Nick Wilde. Then I became an adult, I became a trickster, on the outside, a confident face, but in the place of my dreams a white space. Then came a new day, I could just relax, but I will not stay, I needed someone, to help me, I thought of Flash but it is very slow, so I saw Finnick,together, lets go. I arrived in that store next to my friend, it's time to use our experience. I implored that owner, I asked for a Jumbo pop, but he rejected it, just because it was his job. But in that,I saw a little bunny, I saw that she only wanted to help me, that's when I noticed that she was just like me. I'm not the same, who knows this story, recognize this name I used your help to help me, she did not like it, but I asked her, '' Do you tell me if this story sounds familiar? '' I did not know her, but as long as your mind should make it clear, you may think, This is a lie, you can see your sadness in the box, but never doubt it, for I am a sly fox. I may not be same, but you know history, you know that name, similar to '' wild '', I am, Nicholas Wilde. Our approach was closer because she was not a loser, she asked me for help, she had little time, but I thought, this problem, it's not mine. She distracted me, used a tape recorder, told me we should, we must search, all this place, we have 2 days to solve this case. We must find, a little otter, without stopping, that is our order. I started this adventure, but I had no interest, but it was my love, that was the test. We did it together, we are not a couple, maybe tomorrow, but today a double. There was still time, but the police refused, they gave us the order, Judy thought, '' It's over, '' I looked at her, she looked at me, she was not a fox, but she's just like me. I may not be same, but you know history, you know that name, similar to '' wild '', I am, Nicholas Wilde. I spoke to Chief Bogo, '' we have 10 hours, '' he agreed, we'll see another time '' this is not over '', Judy looked at me, thanked me, do not worry girl, now you're free. We still did not work with our task, but it was on that night that she knew my past, I told what happened, but I have the capacity, she comforted me, she changed my personality. After some time, we solve this case, an officer today, working closer, today I proved, that I am not a loser. I'm not the same,but always remember Nick Wilde is my name. Category:Songfics